Watashi Wa Nani O Suru Tame No Rakka
by Ryuzaki1314
Summary: [Chap 4/5] Mereka berjalan pada jalur imajiner yang kasat mata dan mungkin berbeda. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan jalur yang berjauhan itu bisa bersatu. Kan? -HUNKAI
1. Chapter 1

Kai pertama kali melihatnya sedang minum kopi di café dekat sekolahnya.

Saat itu hujan cukup deras. Kai yang tidak memakai jaketnya apalagi membawa payung, terpaksa menunggu di halte depan. Ia merutuki bus yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal ia ingin segera bergelung dengan selimutnya, berhubung hari sudah semakin sore.

Rambutnya yang basah menutupi dahi hingga matanya, manis sekali. Seperti anak SMA —kenyataannya ia memang anak kelas akhir. Kai menangkup dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan.

Hari semakin gelap dan bus tidak datang-datang.

Matanya mengitari sekeliling dan pandangannya jatuh di sebuah café tak jauh dari halte tempatnya berteduh. Ia mengingat masih memiliki beberapa lembar yen di dompetnya, jadi ia mengikut saja ketika kakinya menuntun tubuhnya kesana.

Suasana café tidak ramai, namun tidak sepi juga. Kai juga yakin orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk meminum coklat panas di rumah dari pada di luar. Sial bagi dirinya yang mendapat tugas tambahan dari gurunya karena nilainya merosot —sedikit. Hanya turun tiga poin, dan guru tidak berperikemuridan itu tega menyuruhnya pulang lebih lama.

Kai menunggu coklat panasnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Meraih coklat panas di gelas styrofoam lalu melangkah ke bangku yang kosong. Ia menarik senyum ketika membaca pesan singkat temannya yang mengatainya bodoh karena mau-maunya menuruti si tua Bangka itu.

Sambil mengetikkan pesan balasannya, ia menyesap minumannya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Hm, minum coklat panas di tengah hujan memang pas sekali. Apalagi jika coklatnya pahit seperti kopi —

—Kopi?

Kai yang masih memikirkan coklat rasa kopinya (sambil memutar-mutar gelas dengan raut wajah ew) tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri di sampingnya sampai orang itu berdehem.

"Maaf— Tapi sepertinya minuman kita tertukar,"

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu onyx sekelam langit malam, dan Kai tahu warna mata itu jarang sekali dan berpikir bahwa bisa saja pengaruh cahaya yang membuat warna mata sebagus itu—

Orang itu berdehem sekali lagi. Menyadarkan Kai dari pemikiran konyol tentang warna iris seseorang. Di tambah rambut berwarna kekuningan seperti surai singa itu cocok sekaali. Kai jadi ingin mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu setelah lulus nanti karena sekolahnya melarang untuk pewarnaan rambut—

"Maaf?" gestur orang itu tampak risih, dan akhirnya Kai sepenuhnya tersadar dari lamunannya tentang pemuda tampan itu.

"Y-ya? Mm— sepertinya memang tertukar," jawabnya kikuk dan mengulurkan gelasnya. "Maaf aku tidak memperhatikan."

"Tidak apa," orang itu meletakkan coklat di meja depan Kai (sekarang Kai mengerti kenapa cokl –minumannya bisa terasa aneh). "Aku tidak suka minuman manis."

Kai tersenyum ketika orang itu juga tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu." Jawab Kai.

Sehun. Itu namanya setelah orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Sehun cukup terkesan dengan perjumpaannya dengan Kai, karena bocah itu yang membuatnya tertawa beberapa hari ini. Kai cukup cerewet, dan itu bagus karena Sehun adalah orang yang pasif.

Namun ia akan memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu dengan senang.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa yang memulai sehingga mereka bisa sedekat ini, dan bertemu beberapa hari dalam seminggu. Saling berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing—dan Kai lah yang paling sering datang ke rumah Sehun karena bocah itu tahu Sehun sangat sibuk sedangkan Sehun baru satu kali datang ke apartemen Kai.

Yang Sehun tahu, Kai adalah seorang murid pertukaran pelajar dari Korea di Jepang. Sehun juga sadar bahwa Kai bocah yang pintar dan cepat belajar.

Dan yang Kai tahu, Sehun adalah seorang artis, pelukis. Ia mendapati rumah Sehun penuh dengan lukisan, kanvas, cat air, dan benda-benda lain yang Kai tidak tahu. Walaupun Kai tidak mengerti seni, menurutnya, lukisan-lukisan Sehun itu fantastis dan Kai yakin menyimpan arti mendalam di setiap goresan kuasnya.

Pertama kali Kai menapak di rumah Sehun, ia pikir rumah itu adalah miniatur istana —tidak besar, namun banyak barang mewah dan dua buah mobil sport mahal terparkir di garasinya. Dan Kai iri setengah mati melihat koleksi mahal action figure dari Batman dan Spiderman. Sehun pernah menawarinya untuk mengambil salah satu koleksinya, namun Kai merasa gengsi.

"Sehun, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya suatu kali.

"Tujuh belas?" jawab Sehun sambil bergurau.

"Menurutku kau tiga puluh, brengsek," Kai menyikut Sehun. "Atau mungkin empat puluh."

"Mungkin saja— Yah, aku dua delapan," Aku Sehun saat Kai siap dengan vas bunga di tangannya. Dan kini Kai benar-benar akan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun. "Aku serius."

"Jadi aku berteman dengan om-om."

"Bersyukurlah aku bukan pedofil homo."

Dan mereka berdua tergelak setelahnya.

Satu hal yang membuat Kai penasaran adalah kamar yang tak pernah Sehun izinkan untuk dimasuki. "Kau boleh mengacak-acak rumahku—tapi kalau kau memohon untuk membereskan kamar itu aku akan mengusirmu." Itu kata Sehun ketika Kai bertanya. Nada bicaranya setengah serius dan setengah bercanda.

Kamar itu selalu terkunci dan Sehun selalu membawa (atau menyembunyikan) kuncinya. Dan itu yang membuat Kai penasaran setengah mati.

Pernah suatu kali ia tak sengaja mendapati pintu kamar itu terbuka, hanya sedikit, dan Kai mengintip ke dalamnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Persis seperti kamar pada umumnya, lebih rapi malahan, mungkin karena tidak pernah dipakai. Namun ada sesutau yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin sekali itu adalah lukisan, dua buah lukisan, yang tertutupi oleh kain putih.

Kai sempat mengira itu adalah lukisan porno Sehun sebelum Sehun memergokinya mengintip. Kai berdalih itu salah Sehun yang tidak menutup pintunya, dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

Dan reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu—Kai tidak suka.

Sehun dan Kai, keduanya bukan gay. Mereka yakin orientasi seksualnya lurus. Sangat lurus malahan. Mereka bahkan sering memperdebatkan cup bra gadis-gadis yang mereka temui.

Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Keduanya tak mengerti apa itu.

Sehun duduk dengan bersandar pada tangan sofa dan berselonjor kaki sambil dengan novel di tangan. Sementara Kai dengan posisi tengkurap di atas badan Sehun, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang itu sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Serius. Itu bukan posisi wajar dalam pertemanan.

Tapi Kai maupun Sehun tidak peduli. Lagipula Kai menganggap Sehun sebagai pamannya sendiri, dan Sehun tidak keberatan.

Pernahkah kau tahu sesuatu akan terjadi tepat sebelum itu terjaid? Seakan kau oeramal saja. Tetapi biasanya itu karena otakmu telah merangkai hal-hal yang kau tahu dan membuat kesimpulan.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa menduga jalan Tuhan. Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan akan seperti apa. Begitupun mereka berdua. Berjalan mengikuti alur imajiner tak kasat mata dan mungkin berbeda. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ujung kedua jalur yang berjauhan bisa bersatu.

Ya, seperti itu.

.

 **THIS IS CRAP lol**

 **Lanjut? Review-nya sayang(?)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Playfull and Unconditional

Hari ini Kai bilang dia mau menginap di rumah Sehun.

Jadi sekarang BMW M4 Coupe milik Sehun terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah Kai, karena kemarin Sehun bilang dia yang akan menjemput Kai. Namun tiga menit yang lalu dia dikirimi pesan oleh bocah itu yang menyatakan bahwa guru sialan itu (kata Kai) menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu lagi.

Tau begitu tadi Sehun tidak usah datang satu jam lebih awal—

Kai memandangi BMW Sehun dari jendela kelasnya. Harusnya ia sudah pulang sejak tadi. Hari ini dia dan Sehun berencana main ke game center (Kai yang memaksa sih, dia bilang dia bosan). Tapi kalau sesore ini sih, dia rasa akan kurang puas bermain, Sehun menyetujui ajakannya karena dia juga mau belanja bulanan.

Kai merasa maklum melihat Sehun yang seperti duda ditinggal mati istrinya.

Segera ia mengumpulkan pekerjaan kepada gurunya dan berlari menuju gerbang. Sehun tidak memarkir mobilnya di parkiran, sehingga Kai berpikir cat mobilnya bisa meleleh.

"Kai-kun!"

Kai menoleh dan dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menggelayuti lengannya. "Himeji-san. Kau mengagetkanku,"

Gadis dengan rambut dikucir setengah itu hanya menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan bersih. "Aku punya dendam dengan Akihisa,"

"Si bodoh itu kenapa?"

"Besok tendang kepalanya supaya dia cepat peka, ya?"

Jongin tertawa dan mengacak rambut Himeji. "Kukira kau bisa menendangnya sendiri."

"Itu sih bagian Minami," katanya. "Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya, begitulah, dengan BMW,"

"BMW Coupe itu?!" Himeji sedikit memekik sambil memelototi mobil Sehun. "Apa kau punya _sugar daddy_?"

"Sugar—apa?"

"Tidak-tidak. Lupakan. Ya sudah, dah Kai-chan~"

Dengan melihat adegan itu Sehun sewot sendiri. Cara Kai tersenyum dan tertawa dengan gadis itu, membuatnya senewen.

Gadis itu cantik sih, tapi tetap saja kalau dengan Kai dia tak sebanding.

Jadi yang sebanding itu siapa, Hun?

Tentu saja aku—Hah apa?

Sehun berpura-pura tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi. Setelah ini rencananya dia akan mengutuki bocah itu karena sudah menunggunya terlalu lama.

 **Tuk tuk**

Sehun bukannya tidak dengar Kai yang mengetuk jendelanya. Hanya saja, dia sedang dalam mode 'ngambek' kan sekarang? Jadi dia tetap pura-pura tidur.

Ketika Kai membuka pintu di bagian lain barulah Sehun berpura-pura terbangun dan berlagak terkejut.

"Idiot. Bagaimana kalau yang masuk rampok?" Kai bertanya saat dia sudah duduk dan memakai seat belt.

"Salahmu sendiri yang lama. Lagipula kalau itu rampok, pastilah kamu," balas Sehun tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjemputku lagian."

"Aku tidak mau seseorang curiga aku punya _sugar baby_ ,"

"Sugar—apa? Kenapa gula-gula itu ngetren sekali sih?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa sampai ke Jepang."

 **.**

 **Title : Watashi Wa Nani O Suru Tame No Rakka**

 **Writer : Dirty Noble's master**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : [1/2]**

 **.**

.

Jongin sudah selesai menyikat gigi malam menggunakan sikat gigi Sehun. Dia melompat lebih dulu ke ranjang Sehun.

"Capeknya~" Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya dan Sehun mendengar suaranya seperti rengekan kucing.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengecek notifikasi ponselnya satu per satu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Sebenarnya memang selalu seperti itu. Dan memang hanya Kai yang berani menyabotase ponselnya sehingga nomornya bisa sampai ke ponsel bocah itu.

Anehnya dia tidak bisa marah—atau malah senang? Dengan begitu ia bisa menghubungi Kai kapanpun.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai setelah sebelumnya melempar ponselnya ke meja nakas. Menarik selimut bagi mereka berdua, khusus untuk Kai, ia menarik selimut hingga ke leher bocah itu.

Kai sedikit risih. Memang sih ibunya atau kakaknya dulu sering melakukan itu.

Tapi sekarang seperti ada ratusan lalat berjalan di perutnya—geli, tapi menyenangkan.

"Oyasumi, bocchan." Sehun berbaring memunggungi Kai dan memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Bisa tidak sih berhenti memanggilku bocah?" Kai menggeram di antara kalimatnya. Tak ada jawaban. Sial Sehun mengacuhkannya.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahu lebar dan punggung tegas Sehun. Lagi-lagi dia mengagumi postur tubuh pria dewasa itu.

"Bocchan,"

Kai menggeram. "Apa?" dengusnya.

"Orang tadi, pacarmu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Orang mana? Aku bertemu hampir ratusan orang si sekolah—"

"Yang di gerbang denganmu," Kai meragukan pendengrannya. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun bertanya dengan nada sesendu itu.

Dan sikap usilnya mulai. "Oh, itu. Kenapa? Dia manis kan? Dadanya juga lumayan,"

Sehun berdecak, "Jadi dia itu kekasihmu atau bukan?"

"Bukan. Tenang saja fans nomor satuku, aku ini single player."

Kai tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sehun mengulum senyum di balik tubuhnya. Iya merasa geli sendiri, kenapa rasanya menyenangkan saat tahu Sehun cemb—memperhatikannya?

"Sehun?" kini giliran Kai memanggilnya.

"Dengan 'nii', Kai,"

"Jadi apa benar kau itu duda ditinggal mati istrimu?"

Seharusnya Sehun membalas ledekan Kai itu. Hanya saja—

Kenyataannya memang dia sudah ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya. Dan sejak itu Sehun bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mencari calon istri baru. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau, no, Sehun tidak semengenaskan itu. Itu karena memang dia yang belum melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kai sebenarnya akan tertawa. Namun karena melihat respon Sehun yang membeku seperti itu, Kai jadi tak enak hati sendiri.

Setelah melirihkan kata maaf dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali terbayang oleh sosok yang mengisi hari-harinya dulu, bahkan hatinya sampai sekarang.

Kai terbangun karena merasakan kering di tenggorokannya. Suhu udara di kamar Sehun sangat rendah sehingga dia hampir menggigil. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menaikkan suhu AC dan mengambil segelas air di bawah.

Kai baru saja akan turun dari ranjang ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Kai menoleh dan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun yang menariknya itu membuat Kai jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"S-sehun—?"

Kai membulatkan matanya ketika Sehun membalik tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dirinyalah yang di bawah dengan tubuhnya yang dikunci oleh kedua kaki panjang Sehun.

Selama ini Kai tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Kai merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan sayunya, serta bau badan yang tercampur cologne itu.

Ini salah, harusnya dia menendang Sehun dan mematahkan salah satu iganya sekarang. Sayangnya tubuhnya tidak konsisten dengan pikirannya saat Sehun mengendus dan mengecupi lehernya.

"Ngh—" Kai menggigit bibir saat Sehun menggigit kulit lehernya. Dia yakin pasti berbekas. Kai ingin menangis. Oh sialan Sehun membuatnya seperti seorang gadis sekarang.

Sehun menatap mata Kai yang berair. Dia memang kehilangan kontrolnya sekarang. Tangannya masih sibuk menggerayangi bagian-bagian sensitif Kai.

Kai hampir memekik ketika Sehun menekan ereksinya dengan lutut. Kai terlalu gengsi untuk memeluk Sehun, jadi tangannya hanya meremas seprai dan bantal.

Sehun melihat Kai menggigit punggung tangannya. Dia tidak suka, karena itu akan melukai tangannya. Sehun mengambil tangan Kai untuk melingkar di lehernya dan mulai mengajaknya bercumbu.

"Aahn—"

Sehun mengecapi rasa manis ketika menyesap bibir Kai. Mungkin karena bocah itu penyuka makanan manis, pikirnya. Sehun memagut bibir hingga ke dagunya dan hanya dibalas oleh huruh-huruf vokal dengan suara rendah khas milik Kai.

"Jongin.."

Kai membuka mata ketika Sehun memanggil nama aslinya. Sehun menggeram pelan ketika merasakan organ di bagian pangkal pahanya bereaksi cepat dengan melihat Kai—dengan bibir bengkak merah dan mata sayu itu.

"Brengsek. Kau brengsek menggerayangi anak dibawah umur, Sehun—" kalimat Kai terputus oleh desahan tertahannya sendiri ketika Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menyentakkan celananya hingga terlepas.

Sehun sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sindiran Kai, dia sendiri tahu kalau Kai sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan.

Sehun melucuti pakaian bagian bawahnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya mengambil kondom dengan lubrikannya di laci nakas. Kai hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau serius ingin mencabuliku?" Kai tidak membantunya memakai kondom, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak rela dengan posisinya.

"Ya."

Pria yang lebih tua menarik lebar kedua kaki Kai. Kai hanya menggigit bibirnya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia memang pernah—sering melakukan seks, tapi dengan perempuan.

Kai menahan nafas ketika Sehun memulai penetrasinya. Serius, rasanya aneh dan cukup sakit karena hell, penis Sehun itu besar. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kai iri dengan bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya ketika mendorong penisnya lebih dalam, Kai memeluk kepalanya dan menggigit pundaknya.

"Nn—ahh Sehun—"

Desahan bocah itu memacu jantung Sehun, mendorongnya untuk menginginkan lebih dari sekedar remasan rektum Kai pada penisnya. Tanpa menunggu kesiapan Kai, pria itu bergerak.

Kai mendesah dengan suara rendah. Terkadang hanya tertahan di kerongkongannya ketika Sehun menyodok sesuatu (yang nikmat) di dalam rektumnya dengan keras. Pinggul Sehun bergerak semakin cepat cepat seiring tusukannya pada anal Kai.

Dan sukses membuat Kai mengeluarkan desahan panjang keenakan.

"L-lagi— Sehun,"

"Feels good?" Sehun bertanya dengan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan pada bibir kissable Kai. Kai bukannya tidak mau menjawab. Hanya saja dia takut kalau dia membuka mulut, dia akan mengeluarkan desahan memalukan, dan artinya Sehun akan semakin brutal lagi.

Sehun turun dan menyingkap kaos Kai ke atas. Cepat-cepat mengemuti salah satu puting kecoklatan itu dan memilin-milin puting lainnya. Kai heran Sehun bisa membagi peran tangannya tanpa menghancurkan konsentrasi pada sodokannya.

Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah ketika Sehun bisa membuatnya klimaks tanpa menyentuh penisnya. Oh, Kai merasa seperti slut sekarang.

Sperma Kai mengotori kemeja Sehun dan sedikit mengenai bajunya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mencapai klimaks dengan menyemprotkan sperma ke dalam kondomnya.

Bagian dalam Kai terasa hangat karena sperma Sehun. Dia berpikir bagaimana panasnya ketika Sehun meledak tanpa kondom di dalamnya. Hm, ingatkan Kai mencongkel otaknya nanti, karena sekarang dia bau sperma, lelah, dan mengantuk.

Sehun menarik diri sebelum miliknya melemas dan mencabut kondomya. Lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah setelah mengikat ujungnya. Sehun memberikan kecupan lama pada dahinya sebelum menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi disana.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Hng..**

 **Pertama, ff ini kan banyak kurangnya. Jadi saya berterima kasih bagi yang bersedia baca ff abal ini.**

 **Terus, kemaren ada yang mengkoreksi, judul nihongo-nya itu salah. Banget. Harusnya 'Watashi Wa Rakano Tame Suru Nani Wo Suru'. Entah apa yang bener. Tapi kalo salah ya salahkan google translate(?)**

 **Ada yang bilang posisinya kek LevixEren fanart, wkwk, ada yang tau juga rupanya. LeviEren juga pairing favorit saya. Sehun mirip banget muka gepengnya kek Levi.**

 **Ff ini banyak sumber inspirasinya sih. Dan kutipan-kutipan novel saya ambil juga. Jadi kalau merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang sama mungkin ya sumbernya dari situ(?)**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **LoveHyunFamily, kamong jae, sexkai, tokisaki, , hunkaiship14, Kamong Jjong, , , dan readers lain yang belum disebutkan (saya sebut di chapter depan deh.. Kalo ada :v), serta silent readers dan khususnya silent readers kesayanganku dengan tanda kutip dan emoticon titik dua bintang.**


	3. Chapter 2 : I'm Sick

Ini bukan hal klise dalam novel romansa. Atau sinetron-sinetron telenovela.

Jadi ketika keesokan paginya Kai membuka mata, ia ingat semuanya. Hal-hal erotis yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Tapi dia sebal, kenapa bukan dia saja yang di atas. Bot on top maksudnya—Kai menampar pipinya sendiri.

Kai membalik badan dan tidak menemukan Sehun disampingnya. Oh, dia sedikit merasa horor, seperti gadis yang direnggut keperawanannya lalu ditinggal pergi.

Nggak ding, Kai itu kan bahasanya perjaka. Lagipula ini kan rumah Sehun, mustahil kalau om-om itu tidak pulang dan malah minggat setelah mencabuli anak dibawah umur seperti dirinya.

Kai menaikkan badannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang. Sepertinya Sehun memakaikan kemeja miliknya pada Kai semalam, atau tadi pagi. Kemeja putih dan celana dalam Sehun. Sialnya kebesaran untuk Kai.

Tadinya Kai akan berpura-pura masih tidur ketika Sehun datang, namun diurungkannya ketika tangan pria itu membawa nampan berisi sarapan, Kai yakin sekali itu untuk dirinya.

"Kau tidak usah sekolah saja," Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, dekat kaki Kai.

"Memang tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bermain sepak bola dengan kaki pincang," Kai menegakkan badan dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang, tangannya dengan tidak tahu malu merebut nampan dari Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Memangnya sakit?"

Kai Nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Tidak terlalu sih. Kau pelan sekali soalnya," dan menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya nanti kondomnya lepas,"

"Memangnya kau penyakitan?"

"Mungkin saja." Sehun menjawab dengan kedikkan di bahu.

Hening terjadi beberapa saat. Kai sibuk makan dan Sehun sibuk memperhatikan Kai yang kelihatan seperti lukisan dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpanya dari celah korden jendela.

"Kai. Aku akan pergi sebentar,"

"Kemana?" Kai merespon dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti.

"Bisnis. Jangan kemana-mana ya,"

"Pasti bisnis narkoba,"

"Kau ini manis sekali sih."

Sedetik kemudian Sehun melarikan diri sebelum Kai berang.

.

 **.**

 **Title : Watashi Wa Nani O Suru Tame No Rakka**

 **Writer : Dirty Noble's master**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : [2/3]**

 **.**

.

"Kadar CD4 menurun lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sehun menatap pria berjas putih di depannya dengan dahi mengernyit. Sorot matanya terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum suaranya mengesah, "Tidak."

Suho—dokter itu menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu perhatikan pola makan dan istirahatmu. Kalau begini kau bisa kena TBC, lalu gonorhoe, dan selusin penyakit lain. Kau bilang ingin hidup lebih lama."

Sehun termenung cukup lama memandangi ubin putih di bawah kakinya.

"Suho," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau obatku bersifat kebal lagi?" tatapan matanya ksosong. "Dan obat baru akan membuatku pening hingga pingsan atau muntah sampai ususku keluar—"

"Omong kosong, Sehun. Kau sudah bertahan sejauh ini. Syukurilah!"

"Suho," panggilnya lagi. "Kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh—kupikir aku akan berhenti minum obat saja."

Cahaya meredup dari matanya, hal itu membuat Suho tidak menyahut. Padahal pria itu setengah mati ingin meninju dan mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja—walaupun kenyataannya tidak.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangannya, Suho meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

Sehun menggigit bibir di belakang kemudi.

Dia sadar perasaannya pada Kai dan itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan menyimpang, hanya saja tidak dalam kondisi dan tubuh seperti ini.

Dia tidak yakin akan bisa membuatnya bahagia—atau berjanji akan selalu disisinya.

Sehun merutuki keidiotannya yang semalam sampai hati menggagahi bocah itu. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, saat itu dia hanya butuh pelampiasan. Tanpa pernah tahu itu akan memiliki arti yang besar.

Bukankah mati karena penyakit itu sangat sakit? Sehun mempertimbangkan tentang menabrak truk dengan Ferrari-nya atau menjatuhkan diri ke sungai yang dangkal.

Tapi dirinya pun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kai jika mereka tidak bersama lagi?

Ia cukup yakin Kai akan baik-baik saja—bukankah keadaannya tadi pagi, setelah kejadian semalam, tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

Normal—bahkan tidak menampar atau menendangnya.

Respon Kai yang seperti itu juga membuat Sehun senewen. Apakah Kai memang menyukai perbuatannya? Apakah Kai tidak keberatan karena berpikir hal itu hanyalah 'sekedar' saja?

 **Drrt** — **Drrt** —

Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tadi dilemparnya ke jok belakang. Saat mengeceknya, dia mendapat dua missedcall dari Kai dan empat pesan.

 **Aku tidak mau membakar dapurmu. Jadi cepat pulang dan buatkan aku makanan.**

Itu bunyi pesan terakhir Kai dimana pesan pertama berisi **Paman, aku lapar. Bawa makanan. Cepat.**

Hm —atau Kai mungkin masih membutuhkannya sekarang.

Sehun sampai di rumahnya dan mendapati pintu depan yang tidak terkunci. Berjalan melewati ruang santai dimana dia menemukan Kai tengah menonton tv, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang kelaparan yang menyuruhku pulang."

Kai nyengir. Sehun membawa sekotak pizza yang tadi dibelinya dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Pizza! Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Kau memang penyelamat." Kai membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sepotong.

"Aku lupa kau hanya makan roti tadi pagi," kata Sehun.

"Iya. Biasanya aku sarapan dengan nasi, telur, daging, segelas susu dan jus jeruk."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh. Makan sebanyak itu tapi badannya masih kurus.

"Tapi wajar saja karena kau itu pecicilan." Sahut Sehun.

Sama seperti tadi pagi—Kai makan dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan. Nampaknya dia melupakan nasihat dokter pribadinya tadi.

Kai memakai kaos oblong Sehun dan boxer-nya, mungkin juga Kai memakai celana dalamnya lagi karena kemarin bocah itu tidak membawa baju ganti.

Pandangan Sehun beralih ke bibir Kai. Bibir itu tidak tipis seperti miliknya, agak tebal dan seksi. Sangat menggoda. Sial, dia ingin menciumnya.

"Apa?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menatapinya ambigu.

"Apa aku gila, kalau sekarang aku ingin sekali menciummu?"

Dan Kai tidak keberatan, setelah menelan gigitan terakhirnya, bocah itu menarik Sehun mendekat.

"Bibirmu tidak terluka kan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengernyit, "Tidak kok."

Sehun mengangkatnya ke pangkuan dan memakan bibir bocah itu.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Yang bertanya ada apa sama Sehun di chapter kemarin, itu rahasia perusahaan ya/? Termasuk sama apa yang di dalem kamar itu :v Mungkin ini berchapter-chapter, tapi ga banyak-banyak kok. Serius. Lol-nya lagi init u angst lho, kok malah otak saya ngelawak gini.**

 **Terus, dua chapter kemarin itu buanyak typo. Saya males ngedit lmfao. Ini ficlet sih, kalo yang minta penambahan word sih, akan saya usahakan**

 **Genre fantasy ya? Kamu maunya yang kaya gimana? Otak saya sudah 'dewasa' sih ya, susah kalo mikir sinderela sinderelaan lmfao**

 **Sekedar informasi, kan saya hobi nonton anime, otaku sih. Jadi kalo ada setting yang mirip sama apa gitu, ya mungkin memang gitu/?**

 **Ngomong2 tentang sugar daddy, aku punya sugar baby lho/?**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **LoveHyunFamily , kamong jae , sexkai , tokisaki , ulfahcuittybeams , hunkaiship14 , Kamong Jjong , widyachoi , ismiryeosomnia , kaiXoo1214 , k1mut , Wiwitdyas1 , geash , Mizukami Sakura-chan , jungdongah , yayasuke , Jiji Park , troalle , da94 , ariska , Guest , Kutu , kaihun70 , indah , Hun94Kai88, DOBIYEX0 dan readers lain yang belum disebutkan saya sebut di chapter depan deh. Serta yang terutama readers kesayanganku dengan tanda kutip dan emoticon titik dua bintang yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku.**


	4. Chapter 3 : I'm Sick 2

Kai pikir Sehun itu pelukis—tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun bermain dengan kuasnya.

Malahan sekarang pria rambut coklat itu mengacuhkannya dan berkutat dengan laptopnya. Katanya sih urusan pekerjaan, Kai juga tidak berminat untuk kepo.

Kai duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan tv. Lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

Acaranya tidak menarik—Kai tiduran.

Tangannya masih sibuk memindah-mindah channel—Kai sekarang tengkurap dan mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas sandaran sofa.

Kai bosan—Kai mengangkat kedua kakinya ke sandaran sofa dan menjuntaikan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Apa-apaan sih posemu itu?" oh itu suara Sehun menginterupsi.

Kai hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Suka-suka lah. Badanku juga,"

"Tapi tidak enak dipandang,"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melihat kesini."

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju Kai. Kai menginvasi sofa dengan posisi tidur dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

Sehun menarik kaki Kai ke atas dan duduk di sofa—meletakkan kaki Kai ke atas pahanya. Tangannya mengusapi kaki Kai.

"Pijitin dong,"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu." Jawab Sehun, namun dia tetap melayani permintaan bocah itu.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba fokus ke tv. Sehun menaikkan pijatannya semakin ke atas kakinya—saat Kai merasakan tangan Sehun semakin naik ke atas pahanya, Kai menendang Sehun. Pria itu mengaduh.

"Tidak tahu terimakasih," Sehun menyibir.

"Terimakasih, paman, tapi selangkanganku tidak pegal kok."

Kai beringsut duduk, namun Sehun menahannya. Dengan posisi merangkak Sehun berada di atas Kai.

Sehun dan Kai mencoba menyelami pandangan lawan di depannya. Kai menggigit bibir—ekspresi Sehun membuatnya mual dan pipinya memanas. Awas saja kalau—

"Kai, kau merona,"

—Tuh kan. Kai baru akan meninju Sehun sebelum tangannya dikunci oleh pria yang lebih tua.

"Tolong jangan rusak suasana ini,"

"Kau yang merusaknya, idiot." Sengit Kai.

Sehun terkekeh sebelum mengucapkan maaf. Sehun memperhatikan bibir Kai, mencari tahu apakah dirinya akan bosan dengan bibir itu, dan jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kau tahu, Kai. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku—"

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kai itu sebuah desakan. Sehun menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat kita tidak bisa—"

"Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki?"

"Ya itu salah satunya, tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi."

"Kau harus! Kau harus peduli." Sehun hendak menegakkan badannya dan Kai menahan dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menciumku,"

Damn—

"Kau tahu, paman. Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu _daddy_ mulai sekarang."

For God's sake, Kai—

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Dia segera meraup bibir Kai. Bocah itu dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya dan membalas lumatan Sehun.

 **Ting tong** —

"S-sehun sebentar. Ada yang mph—" Sehun menahan kepalanya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya.

 **Ting tong** —

"Ada yang datang Sehun ahnn—" Lidah Sehun yang basah membelit lidah Kai di dalam rongga mulutnya.

 **Ting tong** —

 **Ting tong** —

 **Ting tong ting tong ting tong** —

Sehun melepaskan Kai dan menggeram. Dia mengumpat-umpat merutuki seseorang yang datang. Sehun sendiri heran, ia jarang bersosialisasi. Dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu, kecuali—

"WHAT THE FUCK, SEHUN?"

Sehun terduduk saking kagetnya dan menemukan sahabat lama yang baru saja menerobos pintu rumahnya.

.

 **.**

 **Title : Watashi Wa Nani O Suru Tame No Rakka (What I Falling For)**

 **Writer : Dirty Noble's master**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : [3/?]**

 **.**

.

"Oh, hai Kris."

 **DAK** —

Sehun terjengkang saat tiba-tiba sesosok tinggi menendangnya di perut. Kai reflek terduduk. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Sehun walaupun dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menolong.

"Bagus, Kris," Sehun member kode dengan jarinya. "Tendanganmu akurat."

Pria yang dipanggil Kris itu melipat tangan di depan dada. "I have a question for you,"

"Kau tau, aku bisa komplikasi karena tendanganmu,"Sehun berdiri sambil meringis memegangi perutnya. "Apa?"

"What the fuck?" nada Kris terdengar bertanya, bukan menggertak.

"Making love of course. Sebelum seseorang menghancurkan momen kami." Mata Sehun melirik Kai yang duduk manis di sofa dengan rambut berantakan.

"Dengan laki-laki?"

"Hn—"

Kai tidak tahu sekarang Sehun pergi kemana. Setelah Kris berbicara dengannya empat mata, Sehun dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak berpamitan dengannya.

Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu di rumah.

Bocah itu melirik Kris dari sudut matanya dengan kecanggungan luar biasa. Kai berpikir kalau Kris adalah orang yang berbahaya. Tingginya hampir dua meter, rahangnya keras, dan jangan lupakan tungkai-tungkai panjangnya itu.

Jadi Kai lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Jadi dimana kau kuliah?" Kai merasa jantungnya mencelos ketika Kris bertanya tiba-tiba ditambah suara baritone-nya.

Kai mengusap tengkuk sebelum mengakui, "Sebenarnya aku masih kelas akhir."

Kris hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya kalau dia tidak ingat untuk menjaga image-nya. Berdehem sebentar, "Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

Kai tidak berniat menyahut, namun dari pandangan sengitnya, Kris tahu bocah itu meminta penjelasan. Namun Kris menyulut rokoknya tanpa mau repot-repot menjelaskan. "Jauhi Sehun."

Dua kata dari Kris seperti bereaksi pada ulu hati Kai. Pukulan telak itu membuatnya mendadak mual.

Kai beranjak dari tempatnya dan meraih jaket di samping pintu keluar. "Baik, aku pergi. Baby sitter Sehun sudah kembali."

 **BLAM** —

Kai berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya dan kepala tertunduk. Sepanjang jalan dia terus menggerutu betapa tidak tahu malunya teman Sehun itu terhadap tamunya.

Kai berhenti ketika setetes air jatuh tepat di depan sepatunya. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan setitik air lain jatuh tepat di pipi kanannya, disusul jutaan tetes lainnya.

Bocah itu kembali menggerutu dan memakai tudung varsity-nya dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dirinya sendiri bingung kenapa bukannya kembali ke apartemennya malah melamun dan akhirnya berputar-putar di kota.

Kai mendapatinya berjongkok di halte dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa de javu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia tersenyum dalam pikirannya.

Setengah jam menunggu dan hujan tidak kunjung reda. Kai memeluk tubuhnya karena tempias air mengenainya.

Kai merasakan jarak pandangnya memendek karena air hujan, membuatnya merasa salah lihat kalau Sehun berada di seberang jalan.

Dia menguap dan memandang ke arah yang sama. Kemeja itu persis seperti yang dipakai Sehun saat pergi.

Kai reflek berdiri dan hampir berteriak memanggil Sehun. Saking senangnya dia berlari ke arah Sehun tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

Bocah itu mengernyit ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan onyx Sehun yang membulat. "Jongin— AWAS!"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk—tidak, Sehun mendorongnya cukup keras.

Pandangan matanya memburam karena kepalanya terantuk trotoar cukup keras dan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"SEHUN!"

Kai berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya di atas kedua kakinya dan mendekati Sehun yang dikerubungi orang banyak. Kai merinding mendapati Sehun yang berusaha berlutut sambil memegang pinggangnya, dengan luka robek yang sangat kentara di kepala dan tangannya.

Kai ingin berteriak kepada orang-orang yang tak kunjung menolong Sehun, namun lidahnya kelu melihat Sehun yang hancur karena dirinya.

"Jangan mendekat—" Sehun mengultimatumnya ketika menemukan Kai yang mendekatinya. Kai kalut sendiri dan hampir menangis meraung mengira Sehun marah karena mencelakakan dirinya.

Air mata bercampur hujan dirasakannya pada kedua pipinya. Di sana Sehun masih menunduk enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari aspal.

"Aku pengidap HIV."

Kai mundur selangkah dan menutup rahangnya yang terjatuh.

.

.

TBC—

 **A/N**

 **Hahaha, sorry late update bebeh~**

 **Saya nangis terharu nih ff saya ada lumayan banyak orang yang suka/?**

 **Semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring jalannya ff ini/?**

 **Ada yang nanya sugar baby-sugar daddy ya? Itu 'kink' pribadi saya wkwk. Sugar baby itu harus nurut sama daddy, dalam hubungan tanda kutip pastinya. Peraturan-peraturannya tergantung yang ngejalanin, misalnya baby nggak boleh mengumpat, baby nggak boleh minta 'itu' sebelum daddy ngizinin, dll.**

 **Tapi baby punya 'safe word' kalo daddy udah bertindak di luar kemampuan baby** — **bukan bdsm sih, tapi rata-rata ya bdsm/?**

 **Ada lagi yang nanya umur saya wkwk. Pokoknya umur saya terdiri dari dua angka/? Lmfao**

 **Sebenernya saya galau nentuin ending-nya. Tapi ya di tega-tegain aja lah lol**

 **Oh, satu lagi, jangan terkecoh sama tulisan [3/4] [4/5] dst ya :v**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **LoveHyunFamily , kamong jae , sexkai , tokisaki , ulfahcuittybeams , hunkaiship14 , Kamong Jjong , widyachoi , ismiryeosomnia , kaiXoo1214 , k1mut , Wiwitdyas1 , geash , Mizukami Sakura-chan , jungdongah , yayasuke , Jiji Park , troalle , da94 , ariska , Guest , Kutu , kaihun70 , indah , Hun94Kai88 Manly 'v , outcaaast , cute , ParkJitta , Jun-yo , nadiiaa , dan readers lain yang belum disebutkan saya sebut di chapter depan deh. Serta yang terutama readers kesayanganku dengan tanda kutip dan emoticon titik dua bintang yang menjadi sumber inspirasiku.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Love

Sehun merasakan angin malam yang membuat tipisnya menari. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke langit, malam ini taburan bintang tiba-tiba terasa sangat indah baginya. Mulutnya sudah kebas dan tangannya gatal ingin merokok, tapi Kris bisa menendangnya lagi. Jadi dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang paru-parunya mampu dan menghembuskannya.

Kris berdiri di dua langkah dari kanannya, sebelah tangan bertopang di pagar balkon dan sebatang rokok terselip di telunjuk dan jari tengah tangannya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya kita tidak perlu bicara tentang ini," Sehun membuka suara, dirinya malah berdehem, sehingga suaranya terdengar serak.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Luhan?" Kris bertanya tiba-tiba dan membuat tulang belakang Sehun sejenak terasa disetrum.

Sehun bungkam enggan menjawab.

"Aku tidak membicarakan orientasi seksualmu. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau merindukan Luhan?" Kris bertanya lagi dengan nada kelewat santai. Itulah yang membuat Sehun ingin melayangkan telapak kakinya ke rahang itu.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku mencintainya—lebih dari yang kau tahu. Waktu itu kau berada di sana, melihatku dengan mata kepalamu sendiri seorang Sehun yang hilang kewarasan. Dan sekarang kau bertanya apa aku merindukannya, heh?" Sehun tertawa cukup keras sampai setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Luhan gadis yang menarik. Dan seiring waktu berjalan aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu naïf bersedia menampung penyakitnya dalam tubuhmu,"

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Kris. Dia memang mencintai Luhan. Namun ketika Kris bertanya hal itu tadi, ia merasa tertohok. Dulu dirinya mati-matian bersumpah akan mencintai Luhan selamanya ketika gadia itu meninggal di depan matanya, dalam dekapannya.

Sehun berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dia benar-benar, amat sangat merindukan Luhan. Namun pada dasarnya dia bukanlah orang yang gampang membodohi atau mensugesti diri sendiri.

Apakah itu artinya dia tidak mencintai Luhan lagi?

"Suho bilang," Kris membawa Sehun kembali ke keadaan nyata. "Kau akan berhenti minum obat."

"Tadinya kupikir juga begitu—"

Kris terkekeh, mungkin kalau Kai berada disana, dia akan berpikir kekehan Kris itu menyeramkan. "HIV memang belum ada obatnya. Tapi virus itu bisa ditekan supaya tidak jadi AIDS."

Sehun membuka mulut namun mengatupkannya lagi. Melihat itu, Kris melanjutkan. "Kau bilang, kau ingin hidup sampai kakek-kakek dan hidup bahagia di panti jompo."

Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus. Seenak wajah jeleknya, Kris mengganti kalimat Sehun dulu.

"Kupikir kau tertarik pada Kai."

"Aku baru saja bilang padanya untuk jangan jatuh cinta padaku,"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau yang jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

"Apa aku jahat kalau melupakan Luhan secepat ini?"

"Ini sudah lima tahun, bodoh." Kris menempeleng kepala belakang Sehun. "Aku tidak mau kau jadi duda—"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sumpah di altar bersamanya."

"Lebih baik tidak. Luhan pasti malu mempunyai suami super tolol."

.

.

 **Title : Watashi Wa Nani O Suru Tame No Rakka**

 **Writer : Dirty Noble's master**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : M**

.

.

Kai duduk di samping ranjang sempit Sehun. Tangannya masih enggan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang digenggamnya erat.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dia bolos dari sekolah dan Kris yang mengaku sebagai walinya meminta izin ke pihak sekolah Kai. Kai sangat berterimakasih karena Kris tidak sesangar wajahnya. Pada kenyataannya, dia hanya ingin dirinya yang pertaman kali melihat Sehun membuka mata.

Kai meringis melihat keadaannya sangat menyedihkan dengan selang dimasukkan ke dalam hidung sampai ke paru-paru. Perban di kepala dan tangannya dan plester di sana sini. Dokter bilang tulang panggul Sehun patah.

Setiap kali dokter masuk ke ruangan, pertanyaan yang sama selalu meluncur dari Kai. "Apakah Sehun akan sembuh?" dan "Kapan dia bangun?".

Ketika dia menunggu, rasanya seperti sudah seabad berlalu. Dan sepanjang waktu itulah Kai menyadari besarnya arti Sehun baginya. Selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan memiliki perasaan semacam itu kepada kaumnya sendiri.

Saat itu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak jatuh padanya, dan ternyata Kai tidak bisa. Lalu ketika Sehun menyuruhnya mundur ketika mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang HIV, meskipun Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan shock-nya, nyatanya tubuhnya tetap bergerak maju dan merengkuh Sehun.

"Paman bodoh.. Bangunlah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meyusahkanmu lagi. Aku janji aku akan pergi dan aku akan melupakanmu, tapi kumohon bangunlah."

Kai merapal kalimat yang sama setiap harinya. Dia tidak bisa tidur semenjak kecelakaan itu, mimpi buruknya mengambil alih sugesti bahwa Sehun tidak akan bangun lagi.

.

.

Kai hanya mendapatkan izin absen selama tiga hari dari pihak sekolah. Sebenarnya dia ingin membolos dan terus menemani Sehun, tapi Kris mengancamnya.

Seharian ini dia tidak fokus, beberapa kali ditegur karena melamun dalam kelas dan hampir melemparkan pemukul kasti ke kepalanya saat jam olahraga.

Kai menyeret langkahnya masuk ke perpustakaan. Mungkin tidur selama jam istirahat dan terbangun ketika bel berbunyi—pikirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah kamus Jerman di rak atas kepalanya. Memilih meja paling pojok, dan meletakkan pipinya ke atas kamus.

Tapi dirinya tidak lagi mengantuk. Malahan tiba-tiba matanya memanas.

Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, dan itu artinya akan ada seleksi perguruan tinggi. Kai bahkan belum sempat bilang pada Sehun kalau dia akan kuliah di Korea. Nanti kalau Sehun bangun, dia akan segera memberitahunya, dan tidak akan menyusahkan Sehun lagi.

Kai janji.

.

.

Kai hampir menangis terharu karena ketika dia sampai di depan ruangan Sehun, Kris memberitahu bahwa Sehun sudah bangun.

Kai menerobos pintu tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Kris yang mengingatkan kalau Sehun tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

Bocah itu mendudukkan diri di bangku samping ranjang Sehun dan mendapati Sehun yang memandanginya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tapi dirinya tahu persis Sehun tersenyum kecil dibalik selangnya.

Kai mengigit bibir dan meraih tangan Sehun. Kalau saja dia ngotot bolos sehari lagi, pasti dia bisa mendapati wajah Sehun yang sadar pertama kali.

"Dasar lemah.." bisiknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi dia terlalu gengsi menangis di depan Sehun.

Sehun menjawab lewat sorot matanya. Kai benar-benar ingin menangis. "Bahkan berbicara pun kau tidak bisa.."

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu—" genggaman tangannya pada Sehun mengerat. Dia ingin berteriak kalau dia menyukai Sehun, "—eh, tidak jadi deh."

Sehun tersenyum kecil lagi, terlalu sulit untuk terbahak rasanya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun mendengarkan.

"A –aku— Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku akan kuliah di Korea—" Kai memperhatikan sorot mata Sehun yang menelanjanginya dan merasa gugup. "—m –maksudku.. Apa aku egois kalau memintamu mengejarku di bandara nanti?"

Sehun merasa pandangannya berputar, namun entah kenapa perutnya lagi-lagi terasa tergelitik. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan 'ya' dan menarik Kai untuk berciuman. Sialnya seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

"Rasanya menyeramkan tahu, berbicara denganmu yang seperti ini. Kau tidak merespon, dan itu membuatku takut.."

Kai terus mengoceh, pandangan Sehun memburam. Dia merasa suara Kai semakin lirih dan menjauh.

Kai yang melihat Sehun tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dan tidak meresponnya lagi segera berteriak memanggil Kris di depan ruangan. Kris datang tepat ketika Sehun mulai kejang-kejang.

Sehun ingin berjuang ketika alam bawah sadarnya mendengar isakan Kai, padahal dia tahu tadi Kai mati-matian menahannya. Sialnya lagi, yang dia lihat sekarang adalah warna hitam—gelap total.

.

.

 **TBC ya/?**

 **Aduh, apa ya?**

 **Terimakasih yg udah ngasi respon positif. Kemaren-kemaren itu padahal udah saya edit biar ada batasnya, tapi tetep ga bisa ya, yaudah deh.**

 **Fyi aja, saya duta HIV/AIDS di sekolah (duh ketauan masih sekolah/?), jadi kalo ada yg belum jelas atau mau tanya-tanya seputaran ttg itu, kalo mampu ya saya jawab. Hehe**

 **Buat yg nanya-nanya gimana abis itu gimana abis ini, nanti tau sendiri kok sayang/? Dan keputusan saya sudah bulat untuk tidak mengubah genre fic ini /ketawa setan/**

 **At least, review?**


End file.
